justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom
'"Boom" by Reggaeton Storm ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), and on Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She has big hips and thighs. She dances rather suggestively, and the choreography features a lot of hip shaking. Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time ''Boom ''is sung, waves appear beside the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your hand on your ear in the "Let me hear you say" pose. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up when Boom ''is sung. This is the final move for the routine. BoomDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 BoomDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Boom is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * [[Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)|''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)]] * ''Oops!...I Did It Again'' * ''Run the Show'' Trivia *People say that the singer isn't called Reggaeton Storm, and instead is Reggaeton Explosion or Reggaeton Thunder. When buying the song on Just Dance 4, the song is credited to be by MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. When looking up their song Boom on YouTube, their voices are the same as Reggaeton Storm's. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. **However, Shazam credits the song to Raggaetron Explosion ft. MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. *On the Xbox 360 on Just Dance 3, the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. On Just Dance 4 the background is the same as the one from Just Dance 3 on the Wii and PlayStation 3. *This is one of the shortest songs in Just Dance 3 (along with'' Isidora'' in Just Dance 2014), and in order to make up for less time, the dance features more moves and higher points for individual moves. *This is the first Spanish song on the Just Dance series. * Every time "Boom" is said, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). * A move from this choreography is reused in the Extreme one for Run the Show. *In the lyrics, there are two errors. **When it's said "Suena por aya," it should be "allá" which means "there" in english. "Aya" means "governess" alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. Also, when the lyrics say "Que lo menen sin pena," it should be "meneen." *The dancer is the same as the P4 from Baby One More Time. * One of the moves in this dance is called boomdlc_mamita. * The first 3 seconds of the song are cut in the ''Just Dance 4 ''version Gallery boomjustdance3.jpg|Boom in Just Dance 3 Boomtrailer.png|Boom on Just Dance 4 boomdlc.jpg|Boom ReggaetonStormMenu.png|Boom on Just Dance 3 Boominactive.png Boomactive.png Screenshot_2014-09-28-15-16-41-1-1.png Boom Beta.png|Beta Boompictos.png|Pictograms boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Boom Shazam Artist Proof.jpg|Proof of the artist from Shazam Videos MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom File:Just Dance 3 Boom, MC Magico and Alex Wilson (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance 4 - Boom - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now! - Boom! Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Solo Females Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Reggae Songs